


【现代小妈】骗婚

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 小妈 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【现代小妈】骗婚

-

*屑女人警告

她先前只是单纯的渣，现在因为缺钱，想大胆骗一次婚。  
也不能叫骗婚，就想找个有钱的老头子混几年，等老头子一蹬腿，自己分点遗产。老头子大都精力衰竭，也没怀孕的风险，整挺好。

她物色了一阵，终于在新加坡一酒店费尽心思制造了偶遇。这位房产大亨精明了一辈子，按理不该受这么个小姑娘的骗，怎奈小姑娘演技精湛，将老头子哄得五迷三道，立刻带回国结婚。  
一下飞机手机就响，她接起电话，那头一姐妹问：“嘛呢你，电话也不接？”  
她搂住老头子的胳膊，声音甜得让人恶心：“人家要结婚啦。”  
那姐妹惊了：“诶呦我艹，结婚？那你可小心点儿，别去太显眼的地儿。上回你在英国撩的那富二代同胞还记不记得？你张嘴说自己时日无多人家就真信了嘿，这会儿正满中国找一位癌症晚期的姑娘呢，说即便治不好也要守在她病床前——你倒好，结婚？”  
她听得脑仁儿疼，又不能当着老头子面发火：“诶呀，真的嘛？世界上爱心人士真是不少。”

婚礼筹备半拉月，中间见了见老头子勾心斗角的一家，除了他那第四个老婆生的老幺。  
她心想关她屁事，一家人全不来正好，戏都不用演。

如此如此挨到了婚礼当日，她也终于见着了那位老幺，一见就懵了。  
这位，不就是那位说啥信啥的傻逼富二代么。

看来爹傻傻一窝。

她背上冷汗直冒，老幺倒面色平静瞟她一眼，似乎没认出来。老幺模样随他妈，他妈是模特，一双眼睛含秋水漾春色，天生勾人。  
可惜，脑子不聪明。  
她非常感谢脸上的浓妆，感谢技艺精湛的化妆师将她扮得不像本人。

直到婚礼结束，无事发生。

直到她和醉得一塌糊涂的老头子回了房间，她身上还没脱婚纱。老头子鼾声如雷，她立在镜子前刚摘耳环，屋门竟然咔嚓一声开了。

老幺一手插着兜，跟模特走t台似的，走路姿态十分漂亮。她寒毛直竖：“你——我锁门了，你怎么进来的？！”

老幺面无表情走到她跟前，手机屏幕贴到她眼前——她微信早把他拉黑了，屏幕上一串红色感叹号。

“癌症晚期？”老幺嗓音很柔，轻轻问：“时日无多？”

她抵住他的肩：“你听、听我解释……”

老幺点点头：“你说。”

解释个屁，你是傻逼，老娘缺钱。  
她嗯啊两声，磕磕绊绊道：“我，关爱，孤寡老人。”

老幺柔声说：“我一共十五个兄弟，老头子可算不上孤寡。”  
她用力推他越来越近的身子：“你别这样，我们的事儿都过去了，再说也没骗你钱。”  
老幺气笑了：“钱？你要多少我都给你。”  
她毛骨悚然道：“我不是这意思，当时真就看你好看随手撩了一把——好、好哥哥，咱们当这事儿过去了、就完了，行不行？你不也没损失什么？！”

老幺却眯一眯眼：“叫错了，现在您该是母亲。”  
他的手危险地落在她婚纱背后拉链：“身为母亲，给最小的孩子多一点关爱，不过分吧？”

-


End file.
